


Evening Beach

by Innocentfighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine and Kagami are protective, Fluff, How the frick do you actually tag correctly, Kuroko can't swim, Kuroko can't wander on beaches, M/M, Multi, They're at a beach, fear my title skills, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami, Kuroko, and Aomine go to a beach to spend a day, while there they get separated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AoKagaKuro at the beach at sunset!  
> You’ve got it! Here we go!  
> Crossposted from tumblr and I changed some of the paragraph formatting. Anyway this was originally posted on the 26th of January so that's where I got the Japanese sunset times or something, I don't even remember if I looked them up, I think I did? Oh well. Enjoy and see you at the bottom.

The wind blew gently, bringing with it the salty sea air. The sound of waves crashing against the beat made a good white noise, in Kuroko’s opinion. The phantom player was sitting under a large umbrella with his nose in a book; for the most part he was still, and not making a noise, making him even more unnoticeable in the relatively crowded beach. He had made sure that he was far enough from the large crowd that he could read in peace. The companions he was with made sure he was far enough away that they could _find_ him.

He turned another page, noticing that he was getting very close to the end. He frowned slightly. Had they been here that long? He had begun this morning one third of the way through the book. For the first time in hours he tore his eyes away from the white pages, looking out to the clear looking sea. The sun was still off the horizon, reaching for his phone he saw that the digital numbers read 3:02. 

They had gotten here at ten. Kuroko pursed his lips, he had only seen the other two once and that was for food. He chuckled. They were more alike than they would like to think. Deciding that the murder mystery could wait, Kuroko set off to find his companions.

He was tired from the heat, and was probably sun-burned despite the umbrella. Surprisingly the crowd hadn’t thinned down, even so late in the afternoon. He probably looked out of place. He was wearing a white top with brown shorts. The water wasn’t his favorite place in the world, so he didn’t mind.

His eyes scanned the crowd searching for to usually easy to spot teens, or easy to hear. He saw no flash of crimson or midnight blue. Nor was there any use of childish nicknames squabbling over stupid things. Kuroko was surprised and a little worried.

He continued his search, even going so far as to walk along the wet sand searching out in the ocean. Wincing whenever the water touched his feet. He saw that the sun was just now beginning to dip under the horizon.

His phone read 3:44. The sun would be fully setting soon, and he had no desire to be at the beach after dark. He increased his search pace. 

Eventually he concluded that the two basketball idiots were no where in the vicinity of the crowded beach. Dejected, worried, and a little ticked off, the phantom player stalked back to the beach towel. To his surprise the two he was looking were back at the towel.

Kagami was sitting up, apparently looking at his phone, brows furrowed, and a little more than a stressed look on his face. Out of curiosity Kuroko dug his own phone out. His eyes widened slightly when the screen flashed: _15 unread messages._

Quickly he scrolled through them ten from Kagami and five from Aomine. He quickly read through them.

_From Kagami-kun:_

_We’re done swimming. Heading your way._

_Received 3:45_

_**From Aomine-kun:** _

_**Did you get Bakagami’s text?** _

_**Received 3:47** _

_From Kagami-kun:_

_Where are you?_

_Received 3:50_

_**From Aomine-kun:** _

_**Did you leave us here?** _

_**Received 3:51** _

_**From Aomine-kun:** _

_**‘cause that wouldn’t be very cool.** _

_**Received 3:51** _

_From Kagami-kun:_

_Kuroko, are you alright?_

_Received 3:55_

_From Kagami-kun:_

_At least reply to one of us!_

_Received 3:56_

_**From Aomine-kun:** _

_**Are you mad or something? Kagami’s freaking out.** _

_**Received 3:58** _

_From Kagami-kun:_

_Are you hurt?_

_Received 4:00_

_From Kagami-kun:_

_Kuroko!_

_Received_ _4:00_

_From Kagami-kun:_

_Coach will kill me if something happened to you._

_Received 4:00_

_From Kagami-kun:_

_Kuroko, seriously. We’re both worried, Aomine can’t sleep._

_Received 4:00_

_From Kagami-kun:_

_KUROKO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_Received 4:01_

 Kuroko finished reading the last text when he got a new one. He felt a little guilty that he hadn’t responded to any of them but he had his phone on silent, like usual, and hadn’t checked it while he had been searching for the other two.

**_1 New Message_ **

**_From Aomine-kun:_ **

**_Kuroko, for god’s sake just answer one of us. I know you can’t swim. I haven’t told Taiga, because he would be freaking out even more so. So, just tell us you’re fine. If you’re mad we’ll make it up._ **

**_Received 4:05_ **

**_1 new message_ **

**_From Aomine-kun:_ **

**_Please._ **

**_Received 4:05_ **

Kuroko paused as he was walking. He hadn’t realized that Aomine-kun would’ve remembered his inability to swim. He closed his phone and walked briskly over to the waiting, worried teens. “Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun.” He called in his usual monotone.

Aomine-sat up quickly, and Kagami whipped his head around so fast, it looked painful.

“Kuroko!” “Tetsu!” His name was spoken at the same as both aces attempted to get up faster than was possible.

Kagami was the first to reach him, and didn’t waste anytime in bringing him into a hug. “Thank god.” Kagami muttered, holding Kuroko tightly.

Kagami was suddenly yanked away by Aomine, which the darker teen quickly took up the position Kagami had been in previously.

“Damn Tetsu.” Aomine muttered, before stepping back to let the shadow get a good look at both of his lights.

“Are you alright?” Kuroko tilted his head, wanting to keep an innocent face. He like seeing his lights flustered.

“Yeah.” Kagami replied quickly.

Kuroko gave him a doubtful look. Aomine stepped in.“Do you even check your messages?”

Kuroko pretended to be confused as he reached into his pocket and “checked” from new messages.

“Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun you were worried?” Kuroko continued acting surprised.

Kagami blushed cutely. “A little bit.”

Aomine looked undisturbed by the accusation. “We have every right to be. You disappear from where I figured you wouldn’t move from, and then wouldn’t respond to our messages.”

“I was looking for you two.” Kuroko answered bluntly.

“Eh?” Aomine looked a little shocked.

“You hadn’t said anything for awhile, so I began to wonder what you were doing so I went to look for you.”

“Kuroko! Then just text us.” Kagami said, he looked a little annoyed.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked while looking at his current light. He was also annoyed with himself for not thinking that. He was fairly certain all he needed to ask and the two would come running.

“Wandering around alone in a strange place is dangerous.” Kagami mumbled. Kuroko’s guilt multiplied ten fold when he saw the expression on Kagami’s face. He crossed the short distance and stood on his tip toes, Aomine decided to help out by pushing Kagami’s head down. The current light and shadow’s lips met.

Aomine smiled at the sight. Kuroko pulled back seconds later. Kagami groaned his disapproval. The smaller boy turned towards Aomine, the tan teen knew what the other wanted without words and leaned down, taking the initiative.

Kuroko pulled back after roughly the same amount of time. As he leaned back, Kuroko also lowered himself from his tip toes. He tried his hardest to look guilty, which wasn’t hard to do. “I’m sorry.”

Aomine shrugged and fell back with a light thump, somehow managing to bring Kuroko and Kagami with him. Kuroko landed with his head, and most of his body, resting on Aomine’s chest. Kagami was using Aomine’s arm like a pillow. His arm was out stretched so that he could grab one of Kuroko’s hands. Kuroko closed his eyes, listening to the beating of Aomine’s heart, and feeling the warmth from Kagami’s hand.

* * *

“He’s asleep.” Kagami chuckled.

Aomine cracked open one of his eyes to look at Kagami. “Really now?”

Kagami grinned. “Yeah.”

Aomine turned his head. “Why’re you so far away?”

Kagami shrugged. “No reason. Just where I laid.”

“Get over here.” Aomine quietly whispered attempting to be commanding without waking his shadow.

Kagami realized that being defiant would probably wake up Kuroko, and that’s something he didn’t want to do. He wiggled over to the other ace, swinging and arm over his shadow.

It was then he noticed the golden orange that was illuminating Aomine and making prominent shadows on Kuroko’s face. Turning his gaze he noticed that the sun was setting.

“Aomine look.” Kagami nodded his in the direction of the horizon.

Aomine shifted so that he could see around the boy on his chest. “It’s just the sunset.” 

Kagami pulled a face.

“It’s just a sunset.” Kagami repeated in a mocking tone.

Aomine glared and was about to make a retort when he heard a soft voice speak up, laced with sleep.

“Sunsets are pretty. But I want to sleep. So be quiet.” Kuroko squirmed and then went back to sleep.

Aomine and Kagami shared a look and started to laugh. Their shadow could be so adorable at times.

Aomine moved his head towards Kagami at the same time the red head did. Their lips met both still grinning. The kiss was heated but short, knowing that they would have to face Kuroko’s wrath if they woke him up again. Maybe there was something to the beach at sunset.

The three teens certainly didn’t have any complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write endings, but does this suit you? Later! ~IF
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KNB OR ITS CHARACTERS


End file.
